Like The Rest Of Us
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: After times in Fiore had gone weary and humanity was on the brink of insanity, it was time for people to take action of these cannibalistic infectoids. Luckily, there are people like me, who were smart and knew their way around. Yeah, I'm what you could say an assassin for the infected. But would this assassin help out a bunch of cronies from the middle of nowhere? AU, NaLu canon
1. Prologue

**Another story that I have yet to finish. **

**This story; I was inspired by the video games "The Last Of Us" and "Dead Island", along with the famous T.V. show, "The Walking Dead". So there are many ideas I have here, so be ready for blood, gore, drama and loving family moments, along with romance.**

**Yep. Time to try this idea out for a change.**

**Oh and for those of you wondering when my sort of sequel to Diner Girl is coming out; I'm typing up the Prologue and- I don't know, everytime I do write is, it just doesn't sound right.**

**Also, I am going on vacation all next week so I won't be able to respond to any PM's or beta any stories. I'm going camping, which means no electricity or electronics for an entire week. BUT! I will get some inspiration on some stories :) Be prepared for random drabbles of anything related to the outdoors from me C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Prologue**

**.:Survive:.**

She cocked her Remington M-24 sniper and held her slender finger to the trigger, feeling the cold metal touch her warm hands. "Almost there," she muttered, focusing her eye in the scope. She watched as the infected walked into her line of vision and lazily trudge its way through the mass of the dazed dead.

"Come on," she urged her voice, grunting when she felt the kick of the familiar company behind her. "We don't have all day, Renaissance. The sun is gonna rise any minute now." whispered Juvia, jutting her eyes back and forth from the walking dead to Renaissance.

The girl smiled, knowing all too well the feeling of anxiousness and fear. Oh, how the infected loved the smell of fear and anything dead! They ravished anything that walked and had a beating heart with flesh so delectable that they would pounce at the chance. No matter what.

Adjusting the gun that was snuggled under her axilla, Renaissance found her target once more, noticing that its legs would shake on the broken asphalt and struggled to get itself out of the cracks that were throughout the city's roads. Grinning, Renaissance looked into the crosshairs of her scope, "Bingo."

She pulled the trigger and watched as the dead dropped to the ground. Other infected had heard the sound of corpse drop to the sound of a bullet and they lazily walked their way to the unmoving body. Eating the flesh, the infected hadn't seen two girls, one with vibrant blue hair and the other with a jacket covering her head, run from behind them as they escaped to their destination.

"Nice shot." muttered Juvia, picking up the pace when the infected flinched their molded heads towards their direction. Renaissance grunted, turning her head away from Juvia so that she wouldn't see her grief stricken face.

It was always like this; life in the small city of Magnolia had perished and it was no longer a successful place to be in. Magnolia was a ghost town, filled with the walking dead and the occasional crowing black ravens; scavenging the city roads, looking for some fresh meat to eat.

Ever since the epidemic hit, viruses and all kinds of sicknesses would float in the air and kill millions upon billions of innocent people. Life was no longer peaceful; it wasn't a Utopia anymore. Chaos spread like wildfire and no one had any human morals since that day. The day the dead had arisen and corpses of loved ones were just a regular thing of the past.

Families were broken, bonds cut short, friendships no longer in touch. It was like everything had changed over one, insignificant problem that could've been stopped by the health department. There was more violence and raids like any other. The world had changed and so did its people.

Renaissance shook her head, remembering that nothing in the past could change and only the future were in their hands. Killing the infected were of normalcy now, and only killing other pure people were just mistakes. Annihilating the infected was her objective, or until one would find a cure for the epidemic. Then the future would change and go back to normal, hopefully.

Turning on the corner of the street, Juvia stopped. "Shit! she muttered, quickly slamming her back on the red-brick walling of the Pick 'N Quick convenience store.

Peering her head around, the blunette skillfully pulled out her pistol and reloaded it with shaky fingers, hoping that the walkers on the street wouldn't see her. Hearing the clink of her last bullet shell drop on the ground, she flinched and stopped moving, silently cursing at her stupidity.

Renaissance gave her a look. "Quit messing around!" she whispered, grabbing the crossbow on her back, "You'll make too much noise with that thing!"

Checking around the corner for herself, Renaissance counted, "Two walkers, three clickers and one bubble burster." Shaking her head and silently slipping in an arrow, Renaissance looked at Juvia, "Not good."

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to get past them?" the blunette said, glancing back at the group of infected, "There aren't any ladders to climb the roof and risking our lives to get to the pothole's a big no."

"Looks like we're going in," Renaissance said sadly. "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost." Kissing her silver cross necklace, Renaissance snapped the arrow on the pull string and aimed for a clicker's head.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Yeah, you're all wondering who Renaissance is, but the big reveal won't be coming out 'til a long time from now (Actually that's a lie, the big reveal will come in possibly soon. I'm still iffy on it.)

Review, please! It's my motivation and my drug XD No really, review, so that I have an insight on what you drugs think is gonna happen next ( ._.) It does work.

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Here we are. Back to one.**

**Jeez, I didn't think that this story would be likeable, since so far, only a few of my friends like the whole "Zombie Apocalypse" theme lately. Not very popular, but I like it :)**

**And kudos to those who reviewed or followed this story :D**

**Also, since the chapter itself is shorter than what I usually write, I'm planning on making the chapters short in the beginning, then gradually get longer in the end, depending on how many reviews and how popular this gets.**

**Yep. For once, I'm gonna try this idea.**

**Yes.**

**Enough on my rant! ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

**.:The Beginning:.**

"Hah, nothing to do." Renaissance sighed, staring up at the blue sky, watching the clouds roll by. Occasionally, a few birds would fly in her vision, squawking and bickering in bird language. Renaissance stared up at them with blank eyes, bored out of her mind. "No walkers, no bubble bursters, not even clickers."

Rolling, she laid on her belly, pouting, "What's a girl gotta do to get some action in her life?" Burying her head in her arms, Renaissance stared at her sniper, noticing the small things on the gun. The barrel of the gun was no more than 24 inches long, standing out the most to Renaissance. The scope was black and was sleek to the user; easy on getting a good shot while focusing in on its target. Although this gun was almost a must for the US millitary, it was a must-have for the girl. _Times have gone to crap_, she reminded herself, _and so did the People_.

She stared at her Remington M-24 Sniper again before she rolled once more on her back and crossed her arms behind her head. "It still seems like yesterday that the world was a disaster," she muttered, flicking a bug off her chest, before returning to stare at the sky.

The clouds were rolling by, like usual, changing into various shapes. Renaissance found a turtle, a unicorn, and a cob of buttered corn in the silver lining between Earth and space itself. Chuckling when she spotted a fluffy white puppy form, she held out her hand and traced the outlining of the doggy figure. "Rare moments like these come in a blue moon," she whispered, fondly smiling to herself.

Closing her eyes, she grinned to herself, _Might as well take a nap._

* * *

"Juvia!" screamed Renaissance, looking all around her. Seeing as she was surrounded by the infected, Renaissance grabbed her 45-1911 bolt pistol, shooting a infected in the head. Immediately after the infected dropped, Renaissance ran up to a walker, giving a roundhouse kick to its head before pressing the barrel of the gun up to its cranium. "Screw the noise!" Renaissance screamed, clicking the trigger and shortly glaring at the blasted brains that splattered the asphalt.

"Renai!" yelled a voice far off.

Renaissance's eyes dilated, her pupils becoming little dots instead the size of small pebbles. "Juvia," she whispered, not noticing a clicker run from behind her.

Hearing a horrible clicking coming, Renaissance didn't have enough time before she was tackled by a Clicker, getting up and close to the disgusting, deformed infected. It screamed, pressing its mushy body up against hers, pinning her down and snapping its jaw near Renaissance's neck.

"You little shit!" she muttered, veins popping out of her cloaked face and her neck. She managed to grab the Clicker's deformed neck and squeeze hard before the Clicker snapped back, almost getting her head by a 'mere inch.

Retracting one hand from its neck, Renaissance managed to grab a shiv from her belt in the mist of the rustle. Growling an inhuman scream, the Clicker didn't have enough time before Renaissance struck her knife in its neck, skillfully cutting the head off and spreading infected blood on her clothes.

Getting up quickly, she swiftly dodged a grab from a Stalker and rolled on the ground. In one motion, Renaissance flipped into a handstand and dug her heel in a Runner's gut, while shooting a prestige bullet through the Stalker's head. _Two birds with one stone_, she gave a small smirk to herself.

Standing up fast and dodging more infected hands, Renaissance ran towards the distraught blunette's assumed location. "Juvia!" screamed Renaissance, running fast and skillfully taking out Runners by the minute.

Until the sound of a bomb going off stopped her and made Renaissance freeze. "Shit," she whispered, a new sort of feeling flowing through her veins.

* * *

Out in the distance, a trap went off, sending it in an explosion of red and orange flames.

Renaissance opened her eyes, scowling at who woke her up. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, remembering her dream like it was yesterday. Blinking her sleepy eyes, she looked around the rooftop, seeing her weapons scattered around her and the door to the inside of the building locked. Tied with chains and all sorts of locks, the silver door was booby-trapped by all sorts of bombs, knives and other doohickeys, so that intruders couldn't come through. So far, not one infected bolted towards those doors.

Stretching her sore muscles, Renaissance stood up, moaning when she heard a crack emit from her back. Cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms, she walked towards the edge, peering over the sight of the small town she resided in.

Glancing over at the explosion that happened, she noted that many infected were out, mostly Stalkers and a few Runners walking aimlessly. Sometimes, a walker would come in her view from the far corners of the ghost town, but otherwise, nothing else lived in this town, except the dead.

"Maggie, what have you reduced yourself to?" she muttered, leaning up on the railing of the roof. Feeling a small breeze pass through her, she breathed in the fresh air before gearing up, reloading all her pistols and her nifty sniper. Sharpening her shivs and kitchen knives, she glanced at the town once more, hearing a squeal of an animal not far from her location. Probably a stray dog or a tabby cat getting eaten alive.

_Poor thing_, she sighed, glancing back at her set of shining silver. Placing each knife through her belt, she hoisted on her pistols and glanced back at the sky.

The clear blue day was ruined by the color red once more.

Renaissance sighed, _So much for a peaceful day._

* * *

Done!

Now, most of you are thinking, "Who the hell is Renaissance?" Or something on the lines of the mysterious girl.

Here's a clue; She's a character that most people don't really favor (or at least what I've been seeing) But she's not a villian.

Think you got it?

Review on who you think it is and/or just review in general :)

See you guys next time!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	3. The Winner!

Well, we have a winner! Congratulations to those who have voted for my other stories, but the winner of the poll was:

**Make Me Or Break Me (Votes: 11)**

Congrats to those who voted for that story!

This means that I will be continuously updating MMBM every Friday, which is the same day the Fairy Tail chapters are updated as well :)

For the rest of the stories; once I am done writing Make Me Or Break Me, I will make another poll on which story I should finish next. Be prepared my dearies~!

Here are the other stories you all voted for!

**2nd: My Immortal, Personal Annoyance (Votes: 10)**  
**3rd: Newsies (Votes: 6)**  
**4th: Little People (Votes: 3)**  
**5th: Like The Rest Of Us (Votes: 2)**  
**6th: Bullseye (Votes: 1)**

On another note, I will be uploading the next chapter of Make Me Or Break Me next Friday, since it's barely been started on and plus, I have Stage Crew after school for myself ( -_-)

I'm horrible.

But! I will try my hardest to get the next couple of chapters done in advance :)

Thanks for all that voted and for all who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories :D I love you all! XD

See you all soon C:

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
